tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient
Ancient is a RED Pyro TF2 Freak created by Obot Prime. His main theme is Le-Wahi - Bionicle Matoran Adventures His battle theme is Bedroom Arena - Hot Wheels: Beat That! He is the main "protagonist" of the Mercenary Park Series. Appearance Ancient appears as a RED Pyro with the propane pack, grenades, and pouch removed. His weapon of choice is a Crystal Axe. Origin Ancient was originally part of a clan of viking Pyros known as the Igneous that lived over a thousand years ago. His tribe was known for winning many wars against other tribes to defend their land. Ancient in particular was a well-known warrior, feared by many outside of his tribe. However, some of the tribes that the Igneous had defeated united themselves and waged war on the Igneous as one massive tribe. Though the Igneous fought admirably, they were far outnumbered and were overwhelmed. Ancient knew there was no hope of victory, and decided to escape. He met with Merasmus, who promised to take him far away from anyone. Merasmus then opened a portal for Ancient’s escape. However, before Ancient left, he was granted additional powers to ensure he would survive. Ancient was then sent to our present timeline at Mercenary Park, where he laid dormant for years, until a careless Scout woke him up. Angered, Ancient brutally murdered the Scout, which led to a team consisting of Pissper, Spydier, and Trollspy being sent to take him down. However, Ancient defeated them, and NinjaScout and Phaser had to step in to reason with him. After a short talk, NinjaScout had the area marked as off limits, and Ancient has resided there peacefully since. Personality and Behavior Ancient is usually a peaceful individual, meditating quietly in his cave. However, if he's rudely disturbed, he becomes violent and aggressive, usually trying to kill whoever disturbed his peace (unless he recognizes them as a friend). He usually kills his opponents rather brutally, his favorite method being decapitation. He's been known to keep the heads of his victims. Powers and Abilities Ancient is stronger and more durable than the average human, cutting through flesh and bone very easily. His Crystal Axe is virtually indestructible, making it a powerful weapon. Ancient's main power is his Force Push, where he'll extend his arm and force someone backwards via psychokinesis. This is usually used to get his enemies off-guard so he can deliver the killing blow. Faults and Weaknesses Ancient doesn't bother to come up with complicated strategies, just going in slashing wildly with his axe. This makes it easy for a smarter opponent to outwit him. Ancient is not one for teamwork, preferring to work alone. This makes him vulnerable against teams of enemies. He has no means of ranged combat on his own. In fact, when held at point-blank range by a gun, he'll usually surrender out of fear. Freak Fortress 2: the Movie Ancient was called by NinjaScout to assist him in taking out a mysterious villain located at 2Fort. Ancient agreed, and eventually made it to Terra Pax, the vacation home for freaks. He joined the attacking team and went to 2Fort, where he employed his brutal tactics to their fullest. After some more opposition, they found QuintaHeavy, a horrifying merging of five individuals that revealed itself to be the creator of Terra Pax, planning to use it as an internment camp for expanding his freak army. It fled, and they followed it through a teleporter that led to Turbine. After dealing with the freaks there, QuintaHeavy was fought and defeated. After the battle, Phaser was impaled by a RED Vagineer, who was working with the Necroborg Vagineer to steal the super-serum that QuintaHeavy had created. However, the RED Vagineer used the serum on itself, turning into an ultra-powerful freak and teleporting to Terra Pax. After the battle, Ancient returned to his home in Mercenary Park. Trivia *Ancient and his clan were originally going to be themed after Native Americans. However, this was changed due to Obot Prime liking the idea of Viking Pyros much more. *Ancient has two voices, both provided by his creator and edited in Audacity. His usual one is very distorted, a side effect of traveling through Merasmus's portal. To communicate in a way that can be understood, he speaks telepathically. *Ancient is loosely inspired by Grimlock from the Transformers series. Notable Videos *Murder at Mercenary Park *Mystery at Mercenary Park *Secrets at Mercenary Park *Freak Fortress 2: the Movie - Teaser Trailer (Cameo) *Freak Fortress 2: the Movie - Part 3 *Freak Fortress 2: the Movie - Part 4 *Freak Fortress 2: the Movie - Part 5 Category:Monsters made by Obot Prime Category:Pyros Category:Blade Users Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:RED Team Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Metahumans Category:Near-normal